A Rare Viewfinder Meeting
by J Unleashed
Summary: What will happen in the next chapter of Viewfinder? Contains some spoilers from Ch. 45 "Pray in the Abyss", released Feb. 2014. Total fluff, suggesting several possible scenarios. Characters: Almost everybody


_What will happen in Ch. 45? We just interviewed the characters from Viewfinder and asked them what they thought?_

**. .**

**. . . . .**

Cheap club owner, Sakazaki, volunteers his wisdom first. "RAPE. It's gotta be rape. Akihito's gonna get it sooo bad…!" He chuckles evilly.

Akihito turns red with anger. "Shut up, Sakazaki! Man… I should have chomped down HARDER on you. Asshole!"

Sudoh growls at Akihito, "Forget about rape. I'll tell you EXACTLY what's going to happen next. I'm going to get rid of you once and for all, and Asami will be mine. ALL MINE! I'll… I'll … sell you to the highest bidder." Sudoh looks around, "Any takers?"

Fei Long raises his hand. "I'll take him!" Asami Ryuichi glares at Fei Long. Fei Long glares back at Asami.

Mikhail makes sexy-eyes at Fei Long. "Wouldn't you rather have me? I'll let you beat me..."

Fei Long shudders. "No... definitely not! Throw him out! He doesn't belong here." Some rather burly Chinese men grab Mikhail, and drag him away.

Little Tao sneaks in. "Rape! Akihito is definitely getting raped."

Akihito's head snaps around. "Get out of here, you little brat! You're not supposed to be here. You're underage!" He chases Tao out.

Fei Long steps forward. "Well, I confess: I am the one behind all this. ME, Liu Fei Long! The leader of the Bai She. I am STILL trying to take the smuggling route from Asami. I've been arranging for the shipments Asami is responsible for to be lost and/or destroyed so I can discredit him and ruin his reputation. That's right! Kouyama, Sudoh, Aoki, even Sakazaki… they're all MY puppets. This is MY REVENGE from 9 years ago… and also for that little incident in Hong Kong." He grins. "See? That plot line fits perfectly."

Asami lights a cigarette. "Except, you're not clever enough to pull all that off. Look... I gave you a nice toy (Yoh), so run along home and go play with him."

Akihito crosses his arms. "Here's what's going on: I'm FAKING being drugged. Yeah, that's right! That's my brilliant plan. Yeah... so once I get taken into some kind of secret area and find out what Sudoh and Kouyama are REALLY up to, then I'll… umm… jump up and uhh… leave."

Kirishima rolls his eyes. "I'm an Administrative Assistant/ Secretary/ Butler/ Bodyguard/ Classically Trained Japanese Chef/ Nurse. I don't recall "Babysitter" ever being included in the job description. Takaba… it's always TAKABA these days! So… this is what's going to happen- I guarantee I'll be participating in his rescue. AGAIN!" He pushes his glasses up.

Suoh sulks. "I already know I'm not going to be in this one. I'm hardly in ANY scenes lately. I mean, even this IDIOT," he points to Kirishima, "gets shot, but then gets his OWN Viewfinder Extra! WHERE'S the justice in that? Where's the love for Suoh? Seriously, where's… oooh! Look at the kitty!" He scoops up a tiny stray kitten and cuddles it.

Aoki chimes in, "I think…"

A chorus of Viewfinder Fans cry out, "Shut up! You're a female. **YAOI** means **Y**our **A**ppearance is **O**bviously **I**rritating!"

Aoki shakes her head, "No, it's **YA**ma nashi, **O**chi nashi, **I**mi nashi… which means…"

The Viewfinder Fans are totally done with her. "SHHH!"

Kuroda pushes his glasses up. "You know, the more time I spend with Takaba, the more I'm thinking… he IS kind of cute. I wouldn't mind having… " He sees Asami glaring at him. "Ha ha ha… Ryuichi! Just kidding." He laughs, nervously. "Why are you looking so scary…?"

Asami finally speaks up. "That is enough." He looks at Akihito. "It's past time we had sex. We haven't had sex in over a year... so THAT is what is going to happen next."

Akihito looks at Asami, puzzled. "What are you talking about? It hasn't even been 24 hours since the last time!"

Asami frowns. "Really? It feels like it's been a year."

Akihito yells, "It was definitely LAST NIGHT!"

_Of course, the important question that everybody should be asking (but nobody has, yet) is..._

_Who is the sexier glasses guy... Kirishima or Kuroda?_

Sakazaki jumps up, "I wear glasses!"

Takaba turns to Sakazaki annoyed, "Oh do SHUT UP... "

* * *

Next: Another Rare Viewfinder Meeting (May 2014)

_The Viewfinder Series are the property of Yamane Ayano and Digital Manga Publishing. I claim exemption under the US Copyright "Fair Use" rule (Use in Parody) [17 U.S.C. § 107]_


End file.
